The Language of Flowers
by Lenayuri
Summary: Trad. Autorizada 'El Lenguaje de las Flores': Mycroft seduce Sherlock con licor y flores.


**The Language of Flowers**

**-Autora:** _Sherlocked-x_

**-Disclaimer:** Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la **traducción** previamente autorizada por parte del autor original. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores. **El link al original está en mi perfil.**

=X=

**Soy tu Prisionero**

La primera vez que Sherlock ve la botella, una flor de durazno está inocentemente apoyada en ella, colocada ociosamente en su mesita de noche mientras él estaba ausente en un caso. No escapa a su atención que el sello de la familia Holmes está estampado en la etiqueta, y toma una copa de la cocina para disfrutar de su trago. La flor se marchita en su mesilla de noche, olvidada. La botella va al bote de basura, pero la flor se mantiene hasta que lo que queda de ella es un brote negro en un tallo marrón, muerto y que ya no es hermoso. Aún no se une al resto de la basura.

**Reconciliación**

Otra botella y una estrella de Belén descansa en su lecho la segunda vez, y Sherlock mueve la flor para unirse a la primera, vibrante y muerta, que yacen juntas en una imagen de contrariedad. Sin embargo, la botella viene de la bodega personal de los Holmes, y su sabor es tan bueno como él puede recordar, fuerte y picante, pero no demasiado fuerte. Se siente como si lo hicieran personalmente para él por alguien que tiene buen juicio de lo que le gusta. Se olvida de pensar y cierra su palacio mental por la noche, disfrutando de la botella hasta que salió el sol.

**Vamos a darnos una oportunidad**

Una violeta blanca se une a la botella una semana después de la segunda y Sherlock la lleva a la cocina, deteniéndose sólo para dejar la flor con las otras dos. La Sra. Hudson le había preparado comida completa para comerla después, con sopa y postre. Se sirve un poco de las cosas por sí mismo y come poco a poco, el silencio del piso perturbado sólo por el sonido de los cubiertos. Se retira de la sala de estar con la botella y la copa y toma su violín para pensar, tocar una pieza melancólica de frente a la concurrida calle.

**Recuerdo Diario**

Nada aparece en el 221B por el resto del mes, y las flores marchitas permanecen intactas en la cama de Sherlock. Considera comprimirlos en un libro de recuerdo, pero decide no hacerlo, excavando en los casos abiertos que Lestrade ha abandonado. Nada interesante viene con ello, y está atrapado en el piso durante dos semanas antes de que un asesinato lo lleve a la ciudad una vez más. Cuando regresa, se encuentra con una botella y una zinnia amarilla en el suelo delante de la puerta de su dormitorio. Deja la flor con las demás y bebe junto a la chimenea.

**Dame una sonrisa**

La Sra. Hudson le trae la botella y la dulce William, y lo deja en la cocina mientras sale con una sonrisa suave. No se da cuenta al principio y continúa con su experimento, sus gafas de espalda al mostrador. Solo cuando casi golpea la botella es cuando la ve, y deja su trabajo de inmediato, llevando las flores a su habitación. Termina la bebida antes del amanecer y la tira a la basura, sintiéndose un poco borracho. A continuación, se pone de frente a la ventana, con su bata cayendo libre, revelando su piel de porcelana, y sonríe.

**Peligro, Advertencia, Soy peligroso**

Encuentra la botella y el rododendro en un callejón mientras trabajaba. Su teléfono le había avisado con un mensaje de texto que le dio instrucciones para visitar el lugar. Se guardó la flor y bebió la botella con Lestrade, mientras estaba en un caso, completando el papeleo, mientras se dispone a atrapar al sospechoso. El Detective Inspector asume que Sherlock la había comprado en un ataque de resentimiento, sin saber que se lo dieron como regalo. "Podría ser peligroso", Lestrade le dice. "Toda mi vida es peligrosa." Responde Sherlock, y termina su discusión.

**No puedo vivir sin ti**

Sherlock encuentra la botella, una primula y un libro de recuerdos vacío esperando por él en la mesa de café. Se burla del libro y lo arroja sobre la almohada antes de poner la primula suavemente con las otras seis flores. Cinco se habían secado y marchitado, y el aroma de las flores muertas flotaba en el aire, sin embargo, colocó el hermoso capullo en medio de ella, de la misma manera. Parecía fuera de lugar con las flores muertas, al igual que la forma en que se veía entre la gente común. Sólo uno lo podía entender, como la forma simbólica en que el rododendro se mantenía en compañía de la primula.

**¿Soy diferente a ti?**

Fue en la morgue donde el cornejo florido y su botella de acompañamiento le salieron al paso cuando estaba a punto de volver a Baker Street. Se encontraba en la acera cubierta de nieve, como si esperara por él, y la tomó distraídamente, acariciando el tallo de la flor antes de meterla en el bolsillo para protegerla del frío. Paró un taxi y se fue directamente a su habitación, tomó el libro de recuerdos de su almohada y comenzó a presionar las flores en él. Entonces, como si respirar su última palabra, levantó la copa como un brindis. "No."

**Añorando por ti**

La Navidad estaba cerca, a sólo tres días, de hecho, y un presente se había infiltrado en su camino al 221B. Lo desenvolvió, por supuesto, traído por Angelo mientras Sherlock iba a tomar un bocado. No había comido en días, y era su tratamiento de una comida completa. El chef le había traído una copa de vino, el más fino, y le había dado una sola camelia rosa. Miró por la pared de vidrio, a la concurrida calle de Inglés, y le dio un beso subconsciente en los pétalos. La bebida se había ido en un momento, y Sherlock salió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Te amo**

Mycroft salió de su coche, cansado por el trabajo del día. Era la víspera de Navidad y la nieve caía a montones al aire libre donde los niños hacen muñecos de nieve y ángeles de nieve. La alegría de la Navidad estaba presente por todo Londres, pero estaba oscuro y solitario en su casa. Tocó su teléfono por un momento, como si esperara una llamada, antes de abandonar y ponerlo en la mesa de la cocina. Un baño y un vaso de vino le servirían mejor. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y contempló en estado de shock. Allí, situado en las sábanas, yacía Sherlock, desnudo salvo por un lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello y un crisantemo rojo entre los dientes. "Feliz Navidad, hermano mío."

* * *

**Notas Traductora**:

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que había desaparecido? Pues no, sólo estaba de vacaciones... unas largas vacaciones, ¡pero ya regresé! -más o menos- ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
